The Infection redux
by XxRusticPonyxX
Summary: After a deadly airborne disease hits new york, the animals must survive this new apocalyptic world.
1. Prolouge: The nightmare

*PoM** The Infection Redux

Prologue

Marlene slowly woke from her slumber in the penguin's HQ which was messy and filled with food supplies, bedrolls and other vital items. The Asian otter yawned and rubbed her crusted eyes as she looked around the HQ and saw that it was pitch black, except red glow of several lights that gave the HQ a very eerie look. She gasped and turned to look across the room as she heard shuffling of feet somewhere in the the darkness of the HQ, her eyes adjust to the darkness and spots a figure that looked like a lemur.

" J..Julien? "

Marlene said to the figure that slowly moved toward her, it didn't answer back and just continued to move toward her. As the figure passed though one of the red lights she saw that was Julien but the lemurs movement was slow and slouched with a slight limp and the lemurs arms hung limply on his sides. As the lemur Slouched though an other red pool of the eerie red light, what she saw horrified her..

Juilen's eyes were glazed over and dead, his pointed muzzle was caked with dried blood, the lemur was filthy and his fur was matted with dry blood. Merlene saw that Julien also had a horrific gaping wound on his neck which crawled with maggots, he let out a loud howling moan and reached toward her with both of his dead bloody paws. The Asian otter backed up as Julien slouched and limped toward her, the otter was soon backed up to a wall and she puts her arm over her head and screamed as those cold bloody paws gripped her and pulled her toward bloody broken teeth..

Marlene quickly sat up and gasped for air, she looked around the room and sees Julien curled up a bedroll with Mort, Maurice. The newcomer Dakarai and the others. it was a horrible nightmare, the otter feels her eyes welt up and she begins to sob lightly into her paws. She had been having these horrifying nightmares ever since the infection hit the big apple, sometimes it was the penguins, the newcomer or the others but the one that hurt and scared her more were the ones of juilen.

They have been lucky so far but she and some of the other animals have been losing hope of being saved from their prison that was once their home. They haven't been able to contact anyone in the past month, they were alone. She wiped her teary eyes with her paws and curled up to Julien and other lemurs and closed her eyes, trying to let sleep take her away into dreamland in this new apocalyptic world of the living dead..

End of the Prologue..


	2. Beginning Of The End

The Beginning of the end

Chapter 1

It all began on a ordinary day in in the zoo, the lemurs were partying like usual, the penguins were cleaning their HQ and the other animals were all doing their own things. The zoo was closed so they were all able to have a break and do what they wanted but this break soon came to a end when a loud explosion rocked the zoo, all the animals including the penguins rushed out too to see what was the source of the noise. What they saw amazed them, bright orange fireballs raced across the sky with trails of fire behind them. The animals amazement was soon replaced by fear when one of the fireballs hit the sorvierner store which exploded in a large fireball, the animals scattered and ran for cover as small fireballs struck parts of the zoo. The reptile habitant was one of those destroyed by the fireballs along with part of the Zoo's clinic. The shower of destruction ended with the largest fireball landing somewhere in the middle of the city and destroying part of a mall.

Meanwhile in the HQ the penguins stood together as they heard the final explosion far off in the distance and then just nothing except for their TV, car alarms and screaming. " I..Is it over skippa? " the youngest of the four said to his leader, " I think it is young Private, I don't hear anymore explosions" said Skipper as he listened for anymore explosions but there was none.

"Skipper look at this!" said Kowaski, the smartest of the four as he watched the television, Rico, Private and Rico all turned to see what Kowaski wanted them to see.

It was a news report, the young blonde hair female reporter continued with her report as the penguins carefully listened. " The space shuttle known as the Icarus 5 has malfunctioned and burnt up over new york city, scattering its wreckage all over the city. All of the Icarus 5 crew have perished in this tragic accident, we also have news that several parts of the wreckage have struck the central part zoo and other parts of the city but the largest piece of the Icarus have hit a mall and we confirmed it was the part of the shuttle that was carrying samples from a comet that came close our planet so the CDC had been called in… " The reporter was able to say before the power in the zoo was plunged into darkness, the power lines in the zoo were damaged and finally gave out. But this was wasn't the only problem they had to face in the upcoming months cause this is the day the world as they knew it will collapse around them and rest of the inhabitants of the central park zoo.

Sorry this chapter is so short and that I haven't posted a chapter after such long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^

Also Please share some ideas, im in sorta in a writing block which is why I haven't added a chapter in so long. If you have a idea place share it! :D


End file.
